


Teraphobia

by guillotineChamberlain



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Discrimination, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Knives, Major Character Injury, Monsters, Stabbing, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guillotineChamberlain/pseuds/guillotineChamberlain
Summary: After the barrier keeping monsters trapped underground for over a millennia has been shattered, monsters are now free to return to the surface. Unfortunately, it seems that most humans aren't too pleased to be sharing the planet with them.





	Teraphobia

The gunshot came out of nowhere, and Frisk's ears rang as the world began to spin around them. So much happened in the next few seconds: Asgore clutching his shoulder and collapsing, Toriel's screams of terror, Papyrus literally having to restrain Sans from attacking the gunman. This was not the welcome that the monsters had wanted, but it wasn't surprising either.

It was about an hour after the barrier had been broken, and everyone had arrived at a nearby human village at the foot of Mt. Ebott. As they arrived, a crowd of humans emerged to meet the monsters. Having lived near the mountain for many years, the villagers were aware of the legend of the monsters but few had actually believed it before now. As Asgore addressed all the gathered humans and explained who the monsters were and what had transpired to allow them to leave the Underground, someone at the back of the crowd drew a pistol and shot at Asgore, hitting him in the right shoulder.  
  
Their ears still ringing, Frisk saw the blood flowing from Asgore's shoulder and began to panic. They'd already lost him once, they weren't ready to lose him again: especially considering they couldn't seem to RESET anymore. They felt sick to their stomach and their legs gave way as the world faded to black.  
  


* * *

 

  
"hey, kiddo. you awake yet?"  
  
Frisk blinked open their eyes. Staring down at them was a familiar skeletal face.

"S..Sans?" they muttered. As they tried to get up, their head began pounding.  
  
"take it easy kid, you took a pretty nasty hit to your noggin when you passed out back there. the doc says you need to take it easy for a few hours."  
  
Frisk began to lay back down before suddenly springing up. "Asgore! Is he-"  
  
Sans smiled and nodded. "asgore's fine. the bullet went through him, so no surgery was needed except for some stitches. asgore's a tough bastard, a single bullet couldn't bring him down. you stabbed him like... 60 times during your first fight with him in the underground, and he was still standing."

Frisk relaxed a bit, although they were still obviously worried. "What happened after I blacked out?"  
  
Sans chuckled, "fortunately, the other humans were a lot kinder than that gentleman with the gun was. they wrestled his gun from him and tackled him to the ground. it was just bad luck that this town happened to have a crazybones in it."  
  
Frisk sighed in relief and looked around. They were in a hospital room. The curtains were mostly closed, but a sliver of light shone through the gap, dimly lighting the room. The TV was on and was set to a comedy channel: it was clear Sans had been here for a while waiting for them to wake up. Sitting on a bedside table was a fresh cup of hot tea.

Sans' gaze followed Frisk's to the tea cup. "ah, yeah. toriel made that for you. she's been worried sick, even after the doc told her you were going to be fine."  
  
Frisk's heart sank. They've been Toriel's adoptive child for only a few hours and already they've managed to upset her. "Is she okay now?" they asked.

Sans replied, "yeah. undyne managed to calm her down."  
  
Both of them sat in silence for a few seconds. The steam from the hot tea rose into the air.

"so uh, while we're alone, i've got a question for you. have you been able to... y'know.. reset since we've left the underground?"  
  
Frisk turned pale. "Right. I.. uh.. forgot you knew about the whole resetting thing." They relaxed a bit and sighed, "No, I haven't. When Asgore was shot, I tried to access the button in a panic. I couldn't. In fact, I don't think I have been able to ever since the barrier was shattered."  
  
Sans' face took on a more stern look. "kid, i want you to be honest with me. what happened after that demon of a flower took all our souls? i find it very hard to believe that the barrier just shattered on its own."  
  
Frisk thought over how they were going to respond. They trusted Sans, so they figured they might as well tell the unaltered truth. Besides, Frisk had a suspicion that Sans suspected that Flowey was more than just a sentient flower.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything. Af-"  
  
Suddenly, someone pounded on the door to the room. A muffled voice shouted from behind it. "ATTENTION, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GOING TO ENTER YOUR ROOM NOW!"  
  
After a few seconds, there was a loud crash and a groan as Papyrus seemingly ran full-tilt into the door. Sans face-palmed.   
  
"it's closed, you idiot." Of course Sans didn't mean his insult, and Papyrus knew that. It was just some sibling jesting.

The door opened as Papyrus collapsed into the room. If this were a cartoon, there would probably be some stars spinning around his head right now.

Papyrus sprung up and shook his head. "HUMAN! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU SO I CAME TO PERSONALLY CHECK ON YOUR WELL-BEING! THAT IS WHAT FRIENDS DO, AND I DO NOT INTEND TO BE A BAD FRIEND." 

Frisk laughed. It was just like Papyrus to be able to instantly improve the mood of a situation just by simply being there. "I'm alright, Papyrus. Thanks for thinking of me."  
  
Papyrus cackled. "NYEH HEH HEH! WE WERE ALL THINKING OF YOU FRISK! EVEN ASGORE, DESPITE HIS CURRENT CONDITION."  
  
Frisk got out of bed. Their head was pounding, but they didn't care. "I'm going to go see him."  
  
Sans shrugged, "alright, i won't stop you. just don't strain yourself, kiddo."

Frisk ran outside to go check on Asgore. After asking a nurse for directions, they found his room and entered. Asgore was in bed reading a book and hadn't yet noticed that Frisk had entered. His shoulder was bandaged up and his arm was held in a cast as to prevent him from moving his shoulder and potentially injuring it further.

Frisk looked at Asgore in his current condition and was overwhelmed with fear. They had only just left the Underground and already there's been bloodshed at the first town they've encountered. The rest of the world had no idea that the monsters had been freed. What was going to happen when humanity as a whole gets introduced to their new neighbors?


End file.
